


We Can Work It Out

by yoonchuls



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Myungsoo can't help but love it, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sungyeol starts getting really buff, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: Sungyeol becomes obsessed with working out his body and his boyfriend Myungsoo may have a slight problem with it. He hates how turned on it makes him to see Sungyeol so muscular.





	We Can Work It Out

Myungsoo never understood why Sungyeol had been so obsessed with working out his body until recently. When they were younger, barely entering their twenties, they both were quite scrawny and they also never really understood why Dongwoo and Woohyun were constantly trying to hit the gym and bulk up their bodies. Myungsoo was sure that part of it was for impressing women, sure, but he didn’t understand because women would date them regardless of how toned their bodies were. Sungyeol was so gangly, all lanky limbs with chubby cheeks that begged to be pinched and Myungsoo was lean, but didn’t really care to try and show off his abs to his fans or any potential significant other. In fact, Myungsoo was perfectly content being as clothed as humanly possible. He loved wearing bulky sweaters and sweatpants and climbing into Sungyeol’s bed after a long day of work and grunting as the taller boy’s bony elbows started slamming into his ribcage and weakly protesting that Myungsoo get out of his personal space until he took a shower. Myungsoo would nuzzle his nose right against the nape of Sungyeol’s neck and wrap his arms around the other tightly, refusing to let go. This was how they lived for the first five years of their relationship.

This was how it was supposed to be. 

Myungsoo starting sensing a change in Sungyeol when the taller suddenly brought a gigantic workout machine into their shared apartment. Byeol immediately jumped up onto the machinery and started pawing around it, inspecting it with his curious eyes as Myungsoo crossed his hands over his chest and looked at Sungyeol with narrowed eyes, “What the hell is this and why is it taking up the entirety of our guest bedroom now?” 

Sungyeol snorted and pushed Myungsoo’s forehead with his index finger, “Honestly Myungsoo, when are we ever going to have a guest that will sleep in here? Do you think anybody is going to want to visit us and stay the night?” 

Sungyeol did have a point, it wasn’t like any of Myungsoo or Sungyeol’s extended family that did not already live in Seoul was going to be paying them a visit ever. Not many people really approved of their relationship, the two had been dating in secret for years but had decided it would be fair to try and come out to their family and well, it hadn’t gone well. Sungyeol’s parents and Daeyeol kept up basic communication with the pair occasionally which was nice but Myungsoo’s immediate family had all began ignoring him, convinced this was just a “phase” Myungsoo was going through. 

“Still, Yeollie, do we really need this in our apartment? It’s  _ huge _ ! And since when did you even care about working out?” Myungsoo furrowed his eyebrows as Sungyeol began to pepper soft kisses against his cheeks, trying to soften him up. Myungsoo pouted, not wanting to weaken his resolve, but he eventually stopped crossing his arms across his chest and instead wrapped them around Sungyeol’s torso that had just started to be cushioned with a bit more muscle.

“There, there. It’s gonna be okay, Soo. You don’t even have to stare at it, hm? It’s in this room, away from your manhwa collection, and you don’t even have to think about it okay?” Sungyeol began to rock Myungsoo back and forth in his arms, kissing the top of Myungsoo’s head while smiling down at his boyfriend.

Myungsoo hated being a weak sap but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t resist the power of Lee Sungyeol.

* * *

Sure, Myungsoo didn’t have to stare at Sungyeol’s fancy new workout machine; he could just sprawl out on the couch with Byeol and read some manhwa and maybe drink a cup of tea and that would be ideal.

(It would be more ideal if Sungyeol was actually  _ paying attention to him  _ and cuddling with him on the couch instead of spending every damn waking moment working out...)

However, Myungsoo did have to  _ hear  _ the noises coming from the spare room which was a mix of machinery and Sungyeol’s grunting and groaning which was proving to be very distracting for Myungsoo’s relaxation time that he barely had a chance to have. To be fair, Myungsoo didn’t particularly enjoy relaxing because it always made him anxious about his next project but filming Miss Hammurabi was extremely exhausting both mentally and physically and he just wanted to have a minute of peace and quiet during his few days off. 

Sungyeol had been working out for the past hour and Myungsoo couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed his manhwa volume on the table and stomped over to the room with the workout machine and threw open the door and began to raise his voice, “Hey, are you almost done in here?!”

Sungyeol dropped the bar on the machine which caused the weights attached to them to make a loud, crashing noise. Sungyeol had discarded his shirt on the floor, panting heavily with a sheen of sweat on his upper torso, looking up at Myungsoo with a confused expression, “I… was almost done until you barged in here. Do you need anything?” 

Myungsoo gulped, suddenly losing the ability to speak because his boyfriend was  _ hot _ and yes Myungsoo always knew that and always thought that Sungyeol was sexy in his own special way but there was something just extremely raw and unfiltered about the way Sungyeol was flexing his muscles as he slowly stood up and paced over towards him.

Sungyeol raised an eyebrow in questioning, reaching out to stroke Myungsoo’s face, “Soo? Are you in there? What’s up?” Myungsoo couldn’t help the blush that began to spread across his cheeks, feeling as if he was talking to a crush instead of his long-term boyfriend, “I…. I…. I forgot….”

The taller boy snorted quietly, pinching Myungsoo's cheek gently before shuffling out the door, “Well let me go shower off and then we can sit together and cuddle on the couch like you really want, okay?” Myungsoo nodded slowly, following Sungyeol’s retreating torso with his eyes before slowly walking back over to the couch and burying his face against a pillow while trying to understand what the fuck had just happened to him. Sure, it was normal to feel sexual attraction towards his boyfriend but he hadn’t felt this intense sort of time stopping physical attraction to Sungyeol since their first time having sex back in their old dorm room years ago.

Myungsoo seemed to lose all concept of time as Sungyeol took his shower, barely even registering as Sungyeol jumped next to him on the couch, fumbling his hand around the coffee table for the remote and questioning, “What do you want to watch?”

Sungyeol glanced over at Myungsoo who still had his face down against the pillow, mumbling something that was absolutely incomprehensible. Sungyeol smacked Myungsoo’s butt playfully, trying to get him to turn around, “What are you saying, Myungsoo?”

Myungsoo looked up at Sungyeol, a newfound passion in his eyes, “I want to work out together with you.”

* * *

Sungyeol really didn’t understand what had gotten into Myungsoo at first. Myungsoo was the biggest supporter of midday naps, groaning when Sungyeol tried to get him to even move off of the couch, let alone move into the gym. Sungyeol wasn’t complaining, he loved having a workout buddy and it always gave him a bit of extra motivation when he wasn’t by himself, but he was confused as to why during their first visit to the gym Myungsoo seemed to have no interest in actually using the workout equipment himself and instead just hovering around Sungyeol as he lifted some weights. 

He panted heavily as he dropped the bar back against the machine, sitting up from his lying position and grasping the water bottle that Myungsoo had fetched for him with shaky hands. Myungsoo seemed to be in a daze, his eyes had that slight glazed over look to them that he only had when he was really hungry or horny. Sungyeol assumed it was the former; they had been at the gym for a little over an hour now and it was past Myungsoo’s usual lunchtime.

Sungyeol took a big gulp of water, so dehydrated that he didn’t even care when some of the water spilled from the side of his mouth and dribbled onto his shirt that was already clinging to his torso due to all of his sweat. Myungsoo followed the trail of water with his eyes, feeling as if time was moving in slow motion, not even noticing when Sungyeol was tapping him on the shoulder with concern evident in his voice, “Soo? Are you okay? You’re hungry aren’t you? I’m sorry I kept you here through lunchtime but I thought you were going to actually exercise and not just… watch me.”

Myungsoo shook his head with vigor, smiling up at Sungyeol with his dimple showing, “I’m actually not that hungry, Yeol. I am fine with just watching you workout! It’s really interesting!” 

Sungyeol raised his eyebrow at Myungsoo’s strange behavior, not really understanding what was going on inside of his boyfriend’s head. Sungyeol figured that Myungsoo had secretly just been lonely because Sungyeol had been spending a majority of his free time in the gym and wanted to spend more time together.

Sungyeol took Myungsoo’s hand into his, squeezing it tightly while giving him a smile that showed off his gums, “Let’s go back home and make lunch together. I’m sure that will help cheer you up.” 

Myungsoo bit his lip at Sungyeol’s sweet behavior, he was being so loving and caring and Myungsoo didn’t know how to break it to him that he really just wanted Sungyeol to throw him around their apartment and have his way with him. Although the two had been dating for years and were quite upfront about their desires, Myungsoo was feeling as if he was a blushing virgin all over again and unable to express exactly what he wanted. He kind of just expected Sungyeol to… know what was going through his head. It was an unfair expectation, it wasn’t as if Sungyeol was a mind reader and relationships were all about communication. 

Instead of saying why he was really following Sungyeol around the gym like a lost puppy, he simply nodded his head and squeezed Sungyeol’s hand that was interlocked with his own.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

* * *

“How do I seduce Sungyeol?” Myungsoo asked offhandedly while meeting Dongwoo for lunch, not missing the way Dongwoo’s face contorted in confusion. Dongwoo ran a hand through his (slightly unruly) long hair, letting out an airy laugh that was on the verge of being nervous laughter, “Myungsoo… you two have been dating _forever_. I’m pretty sure you could just ask him if he wanted to have sex as if you were discussing the weather and he would be down for it.”

Myungsoo knew it was silly to be asking his hyung for advice about something like this (and also quite humiliating) but he really didn’t know how to go about it. He began to move his hands around wildly as he started to try and explain his predicament to Dongwoo, “Hyung… I know that but… it’s just he’s so  _ different _ lately almost as if he’s a different person. I mean have you seen his body? He’s been going to the gym daily.”

  
Dongwoo let out one of his signature laughs while he nodded his head, “I know! I haven’t gone to the gym lately with him because he’s an absolute maniac. He could totally run circles around me now and whenever we are together he always overworks me to the point where I can’t even walk the next day.”

Myungsoo clapped his hands and pointed at Dongwoo, “That’s exactly what I want!”

Dongwoo’s laughter stopped and he tilted his head to the side slightly, “...What?” 

Myungsoo’s cheeks flushed pink before he began speaking quickly in a hushed, mumbled whisper, “I’m only telling you this because we are close friends but… in the beginning I was always the one on top, you know? Sungyeol was so scrawny and cute back then and it was just more comfortable for me to be on top but then we started going back and forth and really not having defined roles. Which is great! I love the versatility! And he loves it when I fuck him so hard that he’s limping the next day and it always gives me a sense of pride in a way? But lately I’m just… I want him to dominate me so badly and I don’t know how to ask him for it?”

After finishing his embarrassing rant, Myungsoo covered his face with his hands and refused to look at Dongwoo for his reaction. He felt his hyung pulling on his wrists and timidly looked over to see Dongwoo with a small smile on his face, “Hey… that might have been way too much information that I really didn’t want to ever hear about, but it sounds like you really just need to tell that to your boyfriend instead of me. You need to communicate your wants and desires to him. How does he propose that you…. fuck him until he is limping around the apartment the next day?” 

Myungsoo furrowed his eyebrows as he thought before humming softly, “It usually just… happens when we are taking our clothes off and he tells me exactly what he wants... “ 

Dongwoo moved his hands around in a circular motion as if to imply that Myungsoo had just found the answer before patting the younger on the back gently, “See? I don’t know why you are making this out into such a big deal Myungsoo. If I could call Sungyeol up and just tell him all of this for you I would, but I’m pretty sure he would kill both of us if he knew we were having this conversation in the first place.”

Myungsoo chuckled, nodding and leaning into Dongwoo’s touch as the other affectionately pat his head, “I’m sorry hyung. I made this lunch really awkward but I don’t really have anybody else to talk to about this. You should feel honored that you’re the only person I feel comfortable talking to about this. I’m pretty sure Woohyun and Sungjong would vomit if I tried telling them about this.”

Dongwoo waved his hand noncommittally before taking a sip of his coffee, “It might have been way too much information but this is what friends are for. Now let me tell you all about this new girl I’m seeing as punishment for you putting me through the mental images I just had to endure…”

* * *

Sungyeol and Myungsoo were relaxing on the couch together watching some American horror movie that Sungyeol said he had wanted to watch. Sungyeol had been on quite the binge after filming 0.0Mhz, wanting to compare every single movie to his own. Myungsoo really didn’t mind horror movies but he didn’t have the patience to read subtitles at the moment. The movie was almost over and Myungsoo  _ knew  _ Sungyeol was going to want to go to the gym afterwards and he honestly could not take another day of just watching Sungyeol at the gym. It had been about a week since his conversation at lunch with Dongwoo and Myungsoo decided he couldn’t take the suffering any longer.

Myungsoo grabbed the remote from the table and shut off the TV while the movie was still playing. Sungyeol looked up at him with confusion in his eyes, “Hey, what the hell? It wasn’t over yet-”

Myungsoo climbed on top of Sungyeol’s lap, looking at his boyfriend with determined eyes, “You have been really sexy lately, it’s driving me crazy.”

Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo with a blank expression, “You know this isn’t really a reason to stop a movie in the middle of us watching it-”

Myungsoo groaned, frustrated with his inability to express himself properly in the moment, “No! No. You don’t understand so just listen to me, okay? I’ve been suffering, coming to the gym with you and watching you workout for _weeks_ now. You think I like just standing there, hovering over you like an idiot? No, I don’t! I just didn’t know how to tell you that I think it’s super hot that you are so muscular now and I want nothing more than for you to pin me down and dominate me and yet you keep being so sweet and considerate and caring towards me which I love, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not what I’m looking for right now!” 

Sungyeol blinked once, twice, letting Myungsoo come down from his rant and patting his back gently, “Hey… why did you keep this all pent up inside and not just tell me what you wanted in the first place?” 

Myungsoo huffed, rubbing his eyes as tears began to brim at the corners in frustration, “I… I don’t know!”

Sungyeol pouted, wrapping his arms around Myungsoo tightly before picking him up off of the couch with ease, Myungsoo yelping quietly at the action. Sungyeol used one of his arms to support Myungsoo’s body and the other to maneuver their way around the apartment without crashing into anything, “What’s important is that you told me now what you really want, I’m just sad that it took you this long to be honest about how you were feeling, Mingsoo.” 

Myungsoo blushed at the childish nickname Sungyeol used; it was a nickname he made up for Myungsoo when he was younger and drunk. Myungsoo grunted as Sungyeol brought them into their bedroom and deposited him onto the bed without any semblance of grace. Myungsoo propped his torso up against the headboard as Sungyeol sat on the edge of the bed, Myungsoo moving to tug on his lover’s shirt, “I know it was silly of me that I got all weird on you… I’m sorry. I promise I’m going to be 100% upfront with you about how I’m feeling no matter what.”

Sungyeol turned to Myungsoo with a quirk of his eyebrow, placing a hand over Myungsoo’s that was resting on his shirt before moving to quickly tug it over his head, “Really? You promise?” 

Myungsoo gulped as he took in the sight of Sungyeol with his shirt off; Sungyeol had  _ significantly  _ built up muscle over the past few months and just the sight of him without his shirt off had Myungsoo’s heart rate accelerating. Sungyeol smirked and crawled closer to Myungsoo on the bed, “So how does it make you feel to see me without my shirt off? Come on Soo~ You said you’d be upfront with me~” 

Sungyeol traced a finger along Myungsoo’s jawline, loving the way the Myungsoo’s lips quivered as he mumbled, “It makes me…. really horny… want you to kiss me.”

Sungyeol leaned in and captured Myungsoo’s lips in a passionate kiss, trapping Myungsoo’s torso between himself and the headboard. Myungsoo kissed back with fervor, reaching up to thread his fingers through Sungyeol’s short, silky black hair. When Myungsoo realized that Sungyeol had trapped him against the bed, he moaned against Sungyeol’s mouth. Sungyeol used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Myungsoo’s mouth before sliding his fingers underneath Myungsoo’s shirt, tweaking his nipples harshly just the way he knew Myungsoo liked it. Myungsoo broke from the liplock to gasp, tilting his head back as he felt his cock already becoming engorged in his jeans. 

“Y...Yeol…” Myungsoo whimpered as he looked up at Sungyeol, the other flexing his biceps as he moved to peel Myungsoo’s shirt off of his body.

“Yes, Soo?” Sungyeol grinned, loving the control he had over Myungsoo right now, throwing his boyfriend’s shirt to another part of the room before cupping Myungsoo’s cheeks with his palms. 

“I… I want you to fuck me. Hard.” Myungsoo managed to choke out with a rosy blush painting his cheeks as Sungyeol immediately reached to pin Myungsoo’s arms above his head. Sungyeol nodded, humming while pretending to think about it, “Well… that does sound like quite the tempting offer.”

Myungsoo held his breath as Sungyeol began to manhandle him, losing all concept of time as Sungyeol paused above him. Myungsoo registered in his head for a brief moment that Sungyeol expected him to start begging, but Myungsoo was not capable of coherent thoughts when his boyfriend was pinning him to the bed. 

“I’ll make sure to channel all of my energy into guaranteeing you won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow, I’m sure you’d like that wouldn’t you? Showing off proudly how hard I pounded your ass tonight.” Sungyeol chuckled quietly as Myungsoo nodded quickly, his cock twitching in his pants in excitement. Myungsoo practically salivated at the way Sungyeol undid his belt and started to shimmy side to side to try and peel his tight jeans off of his legs, silently wishing that his boyfriend would tie his wrists with the belt. He wasn’t really sure what had gotten into him, Myungsoo was actually quite into vanilla, romantic love-making and was never one to propose anything kinkier. On the other hand, Sungyeol was much more adventurous in their sex life and wasn’t afraid to ask Myungsoo to do anything to him, which Myungsoo of course granted and tried to fulfill every one of Sungyeol’s desires. 

Myungsoo’s brain felt as if it was in a foggy state, everything moving in slow motion as Sungyeol started his descent from Myungsoo's lips down the rest of his body. Sungyeol kissed and nibbled along the column of Myungsoo’s neck, stopping along his favorite spot which was at the juncture between Myungsoo’s neck and shoulder and started sucking particularly hard. Myungsoo weakly scratched along Sungyeol’s back, tilting his neck to the side to allow Sungyeol more access. Sungyeol loved marking up Myungsoo, he exclaimed once that it was one of his favorite things to do, because he was extremely possessive and knew very well how many people wanted to be in a relationship and sleep with Myungsoo. Sungyeol knew that he couldn’t be reckless enough and proudly proclaim that Myungsoo was his as much as he wanted to (though he knew that if he was a normal citizen, he definitely would despite the repercussions he would face) and so this was his way of showing the world that Myungsoo was  _ his _ . Myungsoo used to weakly scold him for it in the early stages of their relationship, makeup artists always glaring at the two of them after particularly rough nights on overseas schedules, but now he reveled in it and enjoyed it just as much as Sungyeol. 

Myungsoo was panting as Sungyeol began kissing down his torso, biting playfully at his soft stomach before (thankfully) undoing Myungsoo’s pants for him. Myungsoo was extremely grateful that Sungyeol was doing all of the work right now because Myungsoo wasn’t sure he would be able to get his pants off on his own, his arms dangling uselessly by his side. Myungsoo let out a large sigh of relief when Sungyeol managed to slip his jeans and underwear off, his erection standing tall against his stomach. Sungyeol raised his eyebrows in questioning as he looked at Myungsoo’s face, trying to silently ask him how he was already this turned on from barely any foreplay. 

“I… I don’t want you to tease me, Yeol…” Myungsoo pouted and batted his long eyelashes up at Sungyeol, showing his natural aegyo that sometimes came out without him realizing it. Sungyeol nodded quickly, wanting to fulfill Myungsoo’s every wish when he looked at him in that way. Sungyeol moved to slip off his own boxers with swift speed, letting out a tiny groan as his cock sprung painfully out of its constraints. Myungsoo watched Sungyeol intently as he crawled over to the nightstand and yanked open the drawer to grab a container of lube, spreading it hurriedly across his fingers and nudging Myungsoo’s legs apart with his forearms. 

Myungsoo pulled his knees apart and lifted his legs in the air as he let Sungyeol settle in between them, whining softly as Sungyeol tried to wiggle the first finger inside of him. Sungyeol’s fingers were so  _ long  _ and bony making it quite painful whenever he first entered Myungsoo, especially since the two hadn’t been intimate in this way in quite some time. Sungyeol could sense Myungsoo’s discomfort, leaning up to pepper small kisses across Myungsoo’s face. Myungsoo smiled at the amount of love his boyfriend was showing him even though he had specifically requested Sungyeol to be rough with him, managing to connect his lips to his lover’s briefly before mumbling, “Don’t worry about me, baby. Just prepare me quickly… I want you inside of me already…”

Sungyeol didn’t have to be told twice, he bit his lip in concentration as he thrust his finger in and out of Myungsoo at a steady rate. Sungyeol knew that Myungsoo was trying to be strong for him because he wanted to have Sungyeol inside of him as quickly as possible but that it still was not comfortable for his boyfriend right now. To try and sooth him Sungyeol used his free hand to hold hands with Myungsoo, running his thumb along the backside of Myungsoo’s hand in soothing circles. 

Over the course of the next few minutes, Sungyeol slowly inched another finger inside of Myungsoo, wiggling them around in a haphazard motion trying to see if he could locate Myungsoo’s prostate. Judging on the sound of Myungsoo whimpers, he hadn’t been able to find it yet. Regardless, Sungyeol felt he had prepared Myungsoo enough to remove his fingers and couldn’t help the chuckle as he heard Myungsoo grunt quietly as he exited him. 

“I’ll be inside you in a few seconds, baby. You have to just be a little more patient…” Sungyeol squeezed some lube into his palm as he slicked up his cock while taking in Myungsoo’s appearance. Myungsoo had flipped himself over, letting out silent moans as he rubbed himself against the comforter. Sungyeol slapped Myungsoo’s ass, his voice laced with lust and warning in his voice, “What do you think you’re doing, Myungsoo? Are you trying to get off without me? You’re not allowed to do that...”

Myungsoo whined pathetically, his hips slowing down a bit to raise his ass in the air, “I can’t wait anymore Yeollie…” Sungyeol leaned over him, question in his voice, “You want me to fuck you from behind?” Myungsoo and Sungyeol almost always had sex facing each other, Myungsoo loving to take in all of Sungyeol’s expressions whether he was on top or bottom. Myungsoo wiggled his ass impatiently, “Just get inside of me already…”

Sungyeol slowly began to insert his cock inside of Myungsoo, his hands grasping Myungsoo’s waist tightly. Myungsoo couldn’t help but moan at the power of Sungyeol’s grip, visibly shaking once Sungyeol was fully inside of him. The older paused before moving inside of his boyfriend, Myungsoo turned his head around on the pillow to look up at Sungyeol with a shaky smile. Sungyeol couldn’t help but lean over and give Myungsoo a kiss on the cheek, the act surprisingly tender for the situation they were currently in.

“You can move Yeol… I’m fine. I want to feel how hard you’ve been working out.” Myungsoo giggled silently as he reached behind him to squeeze Sungyeol’s biceps. Sungyeol nodded, humming quietly as he swiveled his hips, “Alright Soo… I’m going to start moving then.” Myungsoo rested his head against the pillow comfortably as Sungyeol began to pull out of him only to thrust back inside of him suddenly. Sungyeol’s hips began moving swiftly, Myungsoo grasping the bed sheets as his mouth could only hang open uselessly while Sungyeol set an incredibly fast pace for the two of them. Myungsoo’s hips tried to match up with Sungyeol’s, trying to meet Sungyeol’s thrusts but Sungyeol was moving way too fast for him to keep up.

Sungyeol made a noise that sounded like a growl to Myungsoo as he pinned Myungsoo’s hips to the bed and began to thrust inside of him so hard that Myungsoo’s head moved up against the headboard. Myungsoo placed both of his arms against the headboard, allowing himself to turn his head around and watch the way Sungyeol was so concentrated as he focused all his strength into giving Myungsoo as much pleasure as possible. Myungsoo could feel his eyes roll backwards as Sungyeol suddenly brushed against his prostate. He let out a sudden scream and slammed his hand against the bed, trying to let Sungyeol to focus his attention on that spot again without verbalizing it. 

Sungyeol closed his eyes as he tried to hit Myungsoo’s prostate again, moving his hands under Myungsoo and lifting him up effortlessly so that he was sitting on Sungyeol’s lap while Sungyeol’s cock was still inside of him. Sungyeol wrapped a hand around Myungsoo’s length which was leaking precum, whispering against Myungsoo’s ear, “Ride me, Myungsoo”

Myungsoo grasped Sungyeol’s strong thighs as he began to bounce up and down on Sungyeol’s erection, Sungyeol lazily stroking Myungsoo in order to reward him for working so hard. Myungsoo squeezed Sungyeol’s thighs and whined softly, “I want to see your face now Yeol…”

Sungyeol grunted, lifting Myungsoo off of him and turning him around, lying down on the bed and smiling up at Myungsoo as he grasped Sungyeol’s erection and guided it back inside him, shivering as he looked down at Sungyeol’s satisfied expression. Sungyeol had one arm propped behind his head and the other reached out to grab one of Myungsoo’s, their fingers interlacing as Myungsoo began to bounce up and down. 

Sungyeol and Myungsoo held intense eye-contact as Myungsoo worked himself up and down on top of Sungyeol. Sungyeol began to flick his hips up with as much strength as he could muster to meet Myungsoo halfway as he began his descent. Myungsoo gasped and tightened his hold on Sungyeol’s hand, more precum dribbling from his cock as Sungyeol grazed his prostate again. Sungyeol noticed this and sat up suddenly while pushing Myungsoo onto the bed, snapping his hips back and forth at an alarming rate that Myungsoo had never experienced before. Myungsoo felt like his entire body was on fire, Sungyeol was abusing his prostate dead-on and Myungsoo didn't know what to do with himself. He felt his orgasm approaching at an alarmingly fast rate but it was almost as if he had forgotten words and he didn't know how to warn Sungyeol that it was happening.

Myungsoo moaned out Sungyeol’s name loudly as he came untouched, his cock spurting out cum on both of their stomachs and his asshole clenching around Sungyeol. Sungyeol kissed Myungsoo passionately as he orgasmed inside of him, whispering quiet endearments against his boyfriend's lips. Myungsoo gasped, trying to come down from his high but still suffocating from the amount of love that Sungyeol was showering him in.

And also quite literally suffocating because Sungyeol had collapsed right on top of him after his orgasm and was significantly heavier than he used to be. 

Myungsoo grunted as he tried to nudge Sungyeol off of him, whimpering sadly as Sungyeol’s soft cock slipped out of him. Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo towards him, letting Myungsoo nuzzle against his chest happily. 

“I remember a few years ago when you used to collapse on top of me it would barely feel like anything and now it feels like there is a solid rock on top of me,” Myungsoo snorted as Sungyeol kissed the top of his head, feeling quite cuddly in his post-sex bliss. Sungyeol was normally not as clingy as Myungsoo, but after he orgasmed he was always extremely clingy and loved cuddling.

“Am I even going to be able to ride you anymore without crushing you?” Sungyeol hummed in thought, rubbing Myungsoo’s arms slowly, “You should start actually working out with me at the gym instead of just watching me.” Myungsoo laughed softly, his body shaking silently against Sungyeol’s, “Maybe I should. Your strength has kind of inspired me a bit.”

Sungyeol carded his fingers through Myungsoo’s hair as he slowly began to drift to sleep, “Who knows? Maybe if you start to build up muscle like I did, I might have the same type of reaction you did~”

Sungyeol looked down to gauge Myungsoo’s reaction but his boyfriend was already fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

Myungsoo decided to post on Vlive to try communicating with the fans; it was almost time for their Asia fanmeeting tour and he knew that Inspirits were bored and tired of waiting for new content. He popped a dumpling in his mouth as he scrolled through the comments, Sungyeol flopping down next to him on the couch and staring at the computer screen, “Whatcha up to, Soo?”

“Vlive comments,” Myungsoo mumbled with his food still in his mouth, one particular comment catching his attention.

“Myungsoo oppa! What do you want to do with Sungyeol the most?” Sungyeol read in an obnoxiously high voice, trying to imitate a woman’s voice, “I’m very curious to hear your answer to that one, Myungsoo oppa!” 

Myungsoo smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder before confidently typing out his reply with a gigantic smile on his face.

Exercise. He wanted to exercise with Sungyeol the most.

It was their favorite activity after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... this is based on the ACTUAL Vlive comment that Myungsoo made to me about how he wanted to work out the most with Sungyeol and also how RIPPED Sungyeol has gotten lately. I'm sorry if it's not that great, my smut writing skills are really... mediocre at best. BUT I WILL NEVER LET THIS SHIP DIE SORRY!!! EVEN IF ONLY 3 PEOPLE READ THIS FIC I DON'T CARE!!


End file.
